Winter's Snow
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Nada Ruby. After a failed surgery, Ruby loses her eyesight. Weiss and Blake join the sisters at home for Christmas, but this one can't possibly be the same as others. Sad, but I hope you'll like it. Not a part of the Nada Series, just Nada Ruby (Don't worry, you don't have to know what that is to catch on)


Hey guys, this is a one-shot! It has Nada Ruby in it but is not connected to the Nada series. Thank you ;) Kinda sad, but I hope you enjoy.

...

_The snow covered Beacon academy from top to bottom. Students were about to go on vacation, back home to their families. The snow was beautiful. Very pretty. Something Yang knew Ruby would love to gaze at then go out and play in. Blake put a hand on her partner's shoulder. _

_ "It's pretty isn't it?" Blake said with a faint smile. Yang sighed._

_ "Yeah. I know that if Ruby could-"_

_ "Yang! Yang! Ya-" _

_ "Relax, Ruby, I'm taking you to her." Weiss scolded. _

_ "Well you're going to slow." Ruby said, sticking her tongue out. Weiss glared at the young leader._

_ "Just because you're sick doesn't mean I won't leave you out for the ursa." Weiss said._

_ "That's a little harsh." Ruby said. Weiss let go of Ruby._

_ "There you go. The oaf is right in front of you." Weiss said. Suddenly, GLOMP! Ruby embraced Yang tightly from behind._

_ "Hey, lil' sis." Yang murmured. _

_ "Hey, sissy." Ruby grinned. "Am I hugging you from behind?"_

_ "Yeah, here I'll move you so I can hug you back." Yang swung Ruby off her back and into her arms. "There we go." Yang looked down at Ruby, who was unknowingly looking up at her older sister. Ruby's hair had gotten a bit longer, but not by much, her skin was sickly pale, but the most striking thing was the white rings around her silver eyes. It had been a bit of miracle. Ruby had been in a failed surgery and went into a coma. They were lucky to get her out of the strong coma, but of course she wouldn't be just like she was. Ruby had lost her eyesight, which in all honesty, after hearing her chances of survival, when the doctor told Yang Ruby only lost her sight and was going to live, Yang celebrated. Now Yang was devastated over Ruby's condition. Ruby would've seen so much. She couldn't even get around her own dorm or get ready by herself. That and she could never remember where she had set her stuff so everyone was playing hide and seek with Ruby's stuff. It was a bit hard on everyone. To top that, in two weeks, Ruby had to learn how to fight blind for test to see if she could stay at Beacon. _

_ "I'm tired." Ruby yawned and snuggled closer to Yang. Yang just nodded and continued to look after the younger girl. It was like she didn't realize that this was permanent, that she'd never see anything again. Like this was just another grim studies test. Like in a week all her problems would go away. Yang sighed. Ruby had been asking her teammates a million questions, asking what this and that looked like. Asking what they saw, the colors, the shape, the texture, the mini details you had to really look at it to see. Blake was the best at giving Ruby visuals having read a lot of books and have many adjectives up her sleeve. Normally Weiss told her that whatever Ruby had asked her to describe was insignificant and refused to take the time. Yang tried her best, but not always was her visual very clear. _

_ "I think she's out." Blake chuckled._

_ "Yeah, I guess I'll tuck her in." Yang cradled Ruby and tucked her into bed. Ruby eventually was pried from Yang, who then climbed down the latter and sat next to Blake once more. _

_ "She's been asking me to tell her about EVERYTHING I see all day. I swear I was about to mug her by the time we got to history class." Weiss grumbled._

_ "Can't you have some sympathy for the poor girl. She's in the dark constantly." Blake said. _

_ "Yeah, Weiss, she can't see a thing." Yang sighed._

_ "Yes, I realize the girl's blind, but don't you get irritated her with wanting you to tell her about everything you see?" Weiss asked. _

_ "No, I just wish she could see it with her own eyes." Yang said coldly to the heiress. "I want nothing more than her to see things for herself again, and we'll never have that." _

_ "Call me weird, but I like telling her about the things I see. It's helped my vocabulary a lot." Blake said. "Yes, it's a shame she can't see, but I like describing the flowers, the students, the atmosphere, the paintings, the trees, and anything she asked me to tell her all about." _

_ "I just feel like I'm doing nothing but thinking of the tree Ruby begged me to tell her all about, and frankly, it gets irritating." Weiss scoffed. _

_ "Mmm." Blake murmured, not looking up from her novel she had started out of discomfort._

_ "Let's just drop it." Yang said as she stared out the window._

_..._

_ "KYA!" SPLAT! "Ouch, that hurt." Ruby whined. She had fallen from her bunk, thinking she had more room to roll over in it. Weiss groaned and scowled at her partner who lied on the floor. Blake and Yang jolted awake and rushed to Ruby to see if she was ok._

_ "Are you hurt, did you break anything?" Yang panicked. _

_ "No, just a bruise or so." Ruby replied with a goofy grin. Blake walked off to take advantage of being awake earlier than normal to enjoy a book at the library before the airships came to take them home. _

_ "Don't scare me like that ever again, you hear me?" Yang scolded._

_ "Sorry, I just fell." Ruby whimpered._

_ "Don't cry, I've got you now. Let's get you dressed and ready. What do you want to wear?" Yang asked, giving Ruby a quick squeeze. _

_ "My usual." Ruby replied. Yang let go of her sister and walked over to the dresser to grab Ruby's clothes than return. _

_ "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Yang asked._

_ "I keep telling you I can do it myself." Ruby huffed._

_ "Remember last time you said that? It took me, Weiss, and Blake all to get you out of our clothes. For heaven's sake, you put your bra on inside out." Yang said. _

_ "It was an accident and I know to look for that now!" Ruby exclaimed. "I can figure it out. Having to have somebody dress me after being blind for three weeks is kinda embarrassing." _

_ "Chill we're related so it shouldn't matter too much." Yang said. _

_ "I'm not related to Blake or Weiss." Ruby protested._

_ "Would you rather wonder around in your pajamas, clueless to where you are or where you're going, because I can totally do that?" Yang said._

_ "Fine." Ruby grumbled. "Eventually, you need to just let me at least try to do this myself."_

_ "Fine I'll tell you if your stuff is inside out, now stop complaining." Yang compromised. _

_..._

_ "Look, there's our airship!" Yang exclaimed after waiting about a hour for the airship back to Vale City to arrive. Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all cheered. Weiss and Blake were going to spend Christmas over at Yang and Ruby's house due to Blake having nowhere to go and Weiss wanting to get away from her family after flunking a class when Ruby was in the coma. Yang led Ruby onto the ship and to the window where the four girls were talking and eating bagels._

_ "Hey, what's out the window?" Ruby asked._

_ "The sky." Weiss replied._

_ "What does it look like?" Ruby asked. _

_ "It looks like the sky." Weiss quirked an eyebrow._

_ "Is it rainy, is it sunny, are there lots of clouds?" Ruby questioned further._

_ "It's kinda dreary outside." Blake spoke up. "There's a lot of cloud coverage, it looks like there may be some precipitation later, and if you look a bit below you can see Beacon Proper, which is covered in snow. Some of it is kinda brownish from mud." _

_ "Thanks." Ruby replied, taking another bite out of her bagel. "Are you guys wearing coats and stuff? I can wear my casual because it's very warm and snug, but you guys should be wearing more layers." _

_ "We're wearing coats and gloves, Ruby." Weiss assured._

_ "What color is your coat, Weiss?" Ruby asked._

_ "A faint blue." Weiss said._

_ "Are you wearing your favorite combat skirt?" Ruby asked._

_ "Yes with light blue leggings and a white knit hat your sister knitted for me for my birthday a few days ago." Weiss replied._

_ "And your boots?" _

_ "The usual." Weiss finished describing her outfit. _

_ "Ok, what about you Blake?" Ruby asked. _

_ "I'm wearing a black trench coat over jeans and a black long sleeve tee, a black beanie hat, black boots, and a purple scarf around my neck." Blake explained a lot quicker than Weiss. _

_ "Ok, your turn, Yang." Ruby said._

_ "Well you already know what my coat looks like, so imagine that over beat up blue jeans and a tee shirt with a hat and my normal scarf you gave me." Yang said._

_ "What color is your shirt?" Ruby asked._

_ "It's my yellow Achieve Men tee shirt I got at the concert." Yang said._

_ "And your coat is orange right? What about the hat?" Ruby asked. "And your wearing your combat boots I imagine?" _

_ "Yes, orange, and yes." Yang responded._

_ "Ok, you guys look great." Ruby said._

_ "Seriously? How do you know we're not lying to you?" Weiss scoffed._

_ "Because you're my friends. And you sound like you look good, I can kinda see it in my head." Ruby said. "Yang, does Uncle Crow know that I'm blind yet?" _

_ "N-No, I didn't tell him." Yang stuttered._

_ "Well that'll be an interesting conversation." Ruby commented._

_ "Yeah, but it'll work out." Yang said. "It'll be nice to be in our own beds for a change." _

_ "Yeah, it'll be nice. I still can't believe I forgot to pack Mine." Ruby complained._

_ "Mine? Your what?" Weiss asked._

_ "Mine is her stuffed beowolf." Yang replied._

_ "What kind of name is 'Mine'?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow._

_ "I used to drag Mine everywhere so I wanted everyone to know she was mine." Ruby explained._

_ "I'm sure everyone had intended on taking a stuffed animal from a little kid until they found out it was hers." Weiss said sarcastically._

_ "Give her a break, she was three." Yang growled._

_ "Aw, that's cute." Blake cued._

_ "I've missed Mine." Ruby said._

_ "You realize if you missed Mine so much you could've had Dad send her to you, right?" Yang inquired._

_ "I begged Uncle Crow to send me Mine and he's yet to do it." Ruby sighed. _

_ "Wait, are you two actually cousins?" Blake asked._

_ "No, our 'dad' isn't our real dad. He adopted us when he found us trying to warm up in his attic. You see, we lived out on the streets for two years after our mom died to keep us from being separated. I took care of Ruby ever since she was three." Yang explained. "I call Crow Dad and Ruby calls him Uncle Crow primarily. She occasionally calls him 'Dad' but not very often. You see, Ruby went through this faze where she was obsessed with finding her bio dad but never did." Yang explained._

_ "Do neither of you know your birth father?" Blake asked._

_ "No, but we know that we're half sisters. I use my bio dad's sir name." Yang responded._

_ "I use my mom's last name. Whether it's her maiden name or not, I have no idea." Ruby added._

_ "Ah, I see." Weiss said. _

_ DING "Attention, passengers, we will be landing shortly. Please prepare for impact." the voice said. _

_ "We're almost home, Rubes." Yang grinned._

_ "Yay!" Ruby cheered. _

_..._

_ "Dad! Over here!" Yang called, her breath showing up in the frigid air. An old man with a wizened face and joyful blue eyes made his way over to the girls. He was dressed in jeans, a heavy brown hunting coat, and hunting boots. He embraced Yang._

_ "Hey, Yang. How's school been?" Crow asked. Yang gave him a squeeze._

_ "Well I think I flunked grim studies, but otherwise good." Yang said with a smile as the man released her. Crow looked over at Ruby and hugged her next._

_ "There's my little Ruby." Crow cued. Ruby hugged him back._

_ "Hey, Uncle Crow." Ruby smiled._

_ "What do you think of these boots? I thought about getting you a pair." Crow asked. Ruby shook her head._

_ "I-I lost my eye sight." Ruby sighed. Crow released her and immediately stared at her eyes._

_ "H-How?" Crow asked._

_ "Failed surgery. She's lucky to still be alive." Yang said._

_ "Why wasn't I informed?" Crow asked._

_ "Because it all happened while you were on that hunting trip out in the Utopian Mountains. We couldn't get a hold of you and when Ruby got out of her coma and lost her eye sight, we figured since we'd be going on vacation in three weeks we'd tell you in person." Yang explained. _

_ "Uncle Crow, these are our friends, Weiss and Blake. Yang will point to who is who." Ruby introduced._

_ "Hello, I'm Blake."_

_ "I'm Weiss."_

_ "It's nice to meet you girls. Well chop-chop, let's get back to the house for dinner." Crow smiled as he grabbed Ruby's arm and led the girls to his car._

_..._

_ "Yang, are we gonna watch some Christmas cartoons tonight?" Ruby asked, taking a sip of her hot cocoa._

_ "Uh, how exactly do you intend on watching TV?" Weiss questioned._

_ "It's the same stuff every year, she's got them memorized." Yang said. _

_ "Sounds good to me." Blake piped up from her book. _

_ "I'm fine with it." Weiss sighed._

_ "YAY!" Ruby cheered, nearly falling off of the barstool in the process._

_ "Careful!" Yang exclaimed._

_ "I know, I know. Relax, I'm ok." Ruby said, pulling herself back into the center of the stool._

_ "You dolt! Stop squirming on that thing!" Weiss scolded._

_ "Give the girl a break, she's gonna be fine." Blake said._

_ "I'm just worried." Yang sighed._

_ "We've noticed, but she's getting along pretty well." Blake said. _

_ "Yeah, I'm totally fine." Ruby grinned._

_ "Yeah, we know." Yang nodded._

_..._

_ "Hey, Rubes, can you unpacking these?" Yang asked, handing Ruby a few ornament boxes._

_ "Yeah, I can do that." Ruby said, working the box open and eventually getting through the bubble wrap._

_ "Hey, pass the lights, Weiss." Blake said, finishing up the ribbon._

_ "You girls are doing this at the speed of light." Crow chuckled._

_ "Well it's a process not practiced in my household. We tend to have the maids do it." Weiss shrugged._

_ "My family used to celebrate this a lot differently. My siblings and I would exchange little homemade gifts then go outside and play in the snow. After about an hour or so, my father would take us all hunting and we'd bring whatever we caught home, skin it, help mother prepare it, then we'd have a big feast of the stuff we've been saving from the garden, and we'd have cake. We never had a tree though." Blake explained._

_ "Interesting. My father occasionally takes the day off. My aunt is always around though. She normally gives the servants the day off and we go do something. Normally we go to the annual Christmas ball at the palace in the evening." Weiss shrugged._

_ "Yang and I always bake cookies together, decorate the tree, watch Christmas cartoons, and decorate a ginger bread house." Ruby piped up._

_ "Interesting." Weiss said._

_ "Maybe we can try to incorporate a little bit of all our traditions." Ruby suggested._

_ "I don't see how you intend on getting to the ball." Weiss scoffed._

_ "We'll have our own in the training room. It's really big and open so we can all dance around." Ruby said._

_ "That'd be fun." Blake commented._

_ "Then it's settled, we'll exchange gifts, go hunting, cook din-din together, then have our own little dance party." Yang grinned._

_ "Well ok, that actually sounds really fun." Weiss admitted. _

_ "Then it's settled!" Ruby swung her arms in the air goofily. _

_ "CAREFUL! YOU COULD BREAK SOMETHING!" Weiss exclaimed._

_ "S-Sorry." Ruby blushed._

_..._

_ "I got something!" Ruby exclaimed, holding up a squirrel she had shot with a bow and arrow. "What is it?"_

_ "It's a squirrel." Blake said, grabbing the rodent from Ruby's hand and putting it in a basket. "Here, if you release right here, you can get a deer." Blake moved Ruby's arms to point at a deer that was grazing the on the little bit of berries on a bush. Ruby released the arrow, hitting it in the stomach. _

_ "Did I catch it?" Ruby asked._

_ "Yeah, good catch." Blake grinned. _

_ "Blake, what do I do with these pigeons?" Weiss held up two pigeons by their wings, holding them far from her almost in disgust._

_ "Put them in here." Blake extended her basket to Weiss, who dropped the birds in before wiping her hands on her skirt._

_ "Gross." she huffed._

_ "Stop being prissy, Weiss." Yang glared._

_ "Well they're filthy!" Weiss exclaimed._

_ "I caught something!" Ruby held up a mouse... a live mouse._

_ "Gross! Put that thing down this instant!"_

_ "Good job, little sis." _

_ "Good sized one, here, hand it to me." Blake grabbed it from Ruby, banging the mouse against a tree then putting it in the basket. _

_ "I am NOT eating that thing!" Weiss exclaimed._

_ "Was it a rat?" Ruby asked._

_ "Mouse, but a pretty good sized one." Blake said, plucking berries into her basket._

_ "How doing you know those aren't poisons?" Weiss inquired._

_ "Well, my family lived pretty far out and we used to garden and pick wild berries. Plus there's always the personal experience factor. One time, when I was about six years old, I got a hold of the Genocide Berry and got extremely sick. My sister, Terra, who is a mage literally had to create a potion to save me. So I learned a bit more on the berries and other plants. My brother Ricky and I used to grab mice and have them test the berries and stuff." Blake explained._

_ "How many siblings do you have?" Yang asked._

_ "Well there's__ Jason, the eldest, Terra, the oldest and second oldest,__Isaac, Drake, Marco, Nate, and Liam, the quadruplets, Kevin, James, me, Fred, and Oliver, and finally the youngest, Patrick or Ricky as I call him. So eleven siblings. Ten brothers, one sister." Blake said._

_ "Your poor parents..." Weiss said._

_ "My poor family in general. I'm the only one left." Blake sighed._

_ "What happened?" Ruby asked._

_ "Oh, my father died in a faunus right protest, they shot him, shot me in the back, then while I was on a mission for the White Fang, the government came in and took them all plus a bunch of other families captive. They're probably dead by now." _

_ "Sorry." Yang sighed._

_ "It's fine, they'd want me to keep rolling." Blake smiled. "Plus there is always a chance."_

_ "Guys, what's that noise?" Ruby asked._

_ "I don't hear anything." Yang shrugged._

_ "It sounds like a-" GRR! "...beowolf..."_

_ "Ruby, run." Yang demanded._

_ "No, I wanna help!" Ruby exclaimed._

_ "Run!" Blake urged. Ruby started to run off when suddenly, SCREAMS!_

_ "Yang!" Ruby ran over to the blond, who was trying to fight off a beowolf. Ruby used her ears to find the beowolf and pounced onto it. After a few minutes of struggling, Ruby managed to stab an arrow through the creature's heart, but got clawed in the gut before she could get away. "Y-Yang," Ruby whimpered. "are you ok?"_

_ "Ruby, I told you to run!" Yang exclaimed, cradling Ruby in her arms._

_ "You were in trouble. You would've done the same for me." Ruby said in a soft, barely addible voice._

_ "It's going to be ok." Yang whispered, giving Ruby a tight hug._

_ "Who are you kidding? I'm a goner, sis." Ruby whispered. "Hey, Yang." _

_ "Yes, what is it?" Yang asked as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_ "I love you a lot, Big Bear." Ruby barely managed to muster before her stregnth leaving. Yang looked at Ruby, who she had pried from her neck. Ruby's face was all pale and a tiny bit of blood was creeping out of the corner of her mouth._

_ "R-Ruby? Come on, little sis. This isn't funny! Come on! You got me now stop trying to scare me! RUBY!" Yang shook the younger her girl, but it didn't help. _

_ "Yang, what hap-" Blake stared down at the young girl in Yang's arms. Over all, Ruby looked peaceful, Yang had closed her eyes, which made her look like she was simply sleeping with a soft smile._

_ "I-Is she-"_

_ "She's gone, Weiss." Yang whimpered. "It's my fault." _

_ "W-We were too late." Blake stuttered._

_ "At least she wasn't alone." Weiss murmured, bending down to stroke a piece of Ruby's hair out of her face and then getting up. "We need to get her home."_

_ "Y-Yeah." Yang sobbed, scooping up Ruby tighter and standing up._

_..._

"H-Hey, baby sis." Yang started, kneeling in front of a polished granite stone that stood at the edge of a hill in the woods. 'Ruby Rose, The Petals That Fall Bravely' it read, and next to it read one 'Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter'. "I-I got you something. It's kinda small, but I got you this. It's a necklace, silver, since you always liked it better than gold." Yang set a silver necklace with a bright ruby in the cup meant for flowers. "I miss you. It's been a year today... Merry Christmas." Yang was at a loss for words. As the snow fell silently and slowly, the only sounds was the whistle of the wind and the sobs of the blonde.

"Hey, Yang." Yang looked up to see Ruby in a white dress and with fluffy angel wings. Her cloak was still red, and she was wearing the necklace Yang and gotten her. "Thanks, I really like it." Yang pulled herself to her feet and looked at the glowing fifteen year old.

"R-Ruby?"

"Yeah, I've missed you." Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang tightly. Yang returned the embrace.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, big sis. Here, have this." Ruby folded something into Yang's palm. Yang opened her hand to see a familiar bracelet in her palm.

"T-This is Mom's bracelet." Yang stuttered.

"Yeah, and this is to Blake from her father and to Weiss from her mother." Ruby handed Yang a book labeled 'Mathew's Poems' and a necklace of platinum with a aqua marine one it.

"I'll give it to them." Yang nodded.

"Great! I gotta go now, so bye." Ruby waved.

"N-No, don't leave me!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby sighed.

"Please, I'll give you one more hug, but don't cry. I'm closer than you think." Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around Yang once more. Yang clung to the younger girl for dear life, never wanting to let go. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye, Big Bear, just remember, I'm never that far away." and with that, Ruby vanished. Yang felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Bye, my precious Little Bear."


End file.
